Let It Burn
by theonlythingthatsevermattered
Summary: Another little plot I came up with for Hayley and Elijah's first kiss, and it kinda spiraled from that.


_**A/N: So, I thought up this little plot today during various lectures, and decided to write a one-shot about it. I'm taking numerous liberties with the show's myth and lore, so please bear with me on this. Again, this is just a one-shot. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>The world is all gates, all opportunities, strings of tension waiting to be struck."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let It Burn<strong>_

Hayley knew something was off the instant she stepped foot into the graveyard. The air had a different feel about it. Twisted. Angry. _Evil_. She looked to her right to see that Rebekah felt the same vibe.

The blonde moves forward first, the hair on the back of her neck standing on edge as her supernatural hearing strained to pick up on anything.

Hayley had gotten a mysterious text message earlier that day from Sophie, telling her to meet the witch at midnight in the cemetery. Hayley had shown the text to Rebekah, both wondering why Sophie wanted to talk to them, and not Elijah.

She mentally flinched when she even thought of his name. It had been a month since Davina died, and she has barely spoke to the eldest Original. She had said all she could, without blatantly saying that she had feelings for him. No, the ball was in his court.

Klaus was still in Mystic Falls; dealing with whatever problem they were having over there. Marcel was rarely seen in the French Quarter, still taking Davina's death hard. Elijah had left earlier that day with Sabine, saying it was something important and trusted Hayley in Rebekah's care.

Hayley cradled her stomach, her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive and telling her to get as far away as possible. The two women hadn't stepped foot in the cemetery since the young witch's death.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah muttered to herself as they walked to the center, the sacrificial altar still in place. Hayley joined her by her side, checking her phone to see if Sophie texted her. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Hayley gave her a look. "I just wanna know why she asked us to meet us here of all places." Rebekah shared a similar grim look on her face, both reimaging Sophie slitting Davina's throat while Marcel held onto her.

They both turned their heads when they heard footsteps off to their right. A mist started to appear, shrouding almost everything in their eyesight.

Hayley heard Rebekah let out an ignored sigh and smirked. They both had put up with enough of witch's theatrics. "Sophie, we get it. You're a witch, you can make smoke. Now, would you come out and tell us why you dragged us out here?"

The footsteps stopped, and the mist started to evaporate to reveal Sabine standing on the other side of the altar. Hayley squinted at first, figuring that the mist was playing a trick on her eyes, but she looked over at Rebekah to see the same confused look on her face.

"Sabine, what the hell are you doing here?" Rebekah moved around the altar, nerves on end and sensing that something was off.

Sabine smiled at the other two women, uncrossing her arms. Hayley didn't like the look on her face, and felt something very wrong was going on. She moved for Rebekah, tackling her to the ground just in time before an eruption of fire took her place.

Rebekah moved Hayley off of her, and lunged for Sabine, only for her to get knocked back into a catacomb. Hayley stood up, sidling around the altar while keeping one eye on an advancing Sabine and the other on Rebekah, who was struggling to get up.

"Sabine, what the hell is going on?" Hayley's instincts told her to keep Sabine talking, giving time for Rebekah to recover.

"That is not what they call me." Sabine answered for a heavy New Orleans accent, and a broken dialect suggesting that she was not from this century. Hayley glanced over at Rebekah, who was now flanking Sabine.

"Then, where is Sabine?" Hayley knew she had to stall, her pure survival skills kicking in.

"Sabine is no longer here." Sabine creepily replied as fire ignited from her palms. "Hayley, you have crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed. A line that should have remain buried for all of eternity."

Hayley stopped short, looking more intently at Sabine and then it clicked. "Celeste?" She incredulously asked.

Celeste devilishly grinned as she lit up the four lamps surrounding the sacrificial altar. "Yes, that is my name."

Rebekah seized her chance, only to fall to ground in agonizing pain. Her head felt like it had been split open. Hayley rushed to her side, supporting the blonde while quickly thinking of strategies to get the both of them out of here. Alive.

"What do you want with us?" Hayley asked, trying to gather more information.

Celeste shrugged as the ground beneath her shook. Hayley struggled to stand upright. "You tried to consecrate me bones. Have you no respect for the dead?"

Hayley dared to move a little closer. "What about Sophie?"

Celeste reluctantly frowned. "As much as I hated doing it to one of my own, she had to be punished."

Hayley could only imagine where Sophie was now. Her heart drops to her stomach when she remembers something. _Elijah_. He had been with Sab-Celeste. "Where's Elijah? What did you do to him?"

The werewolf attacked the resurrected witch when she saw the evil grin on her face. In that moment, Hayley only felt pure and unrelenting rage. She almost had the witch in her hands before she disappeared into thin air, leaving only Hayley to grasp smoke.

Turning around, she sees Celeste standing on the altar. "Enough with this small talk. You have taken what is mine, and I demand it back." Celeste stared at Hayley's stomach and she started to put it together. In order for the Harvest to be completed, Sophie needed to consecrate Celeste's bones. Only, they needed the blood of a powerful witch to complete the ritual. The only one that could do it was Esther Mikaelson, who was dead. But the same blood that ran in the Mikaelson's blood ran in her own, Hayley thought. In her _child_.

"I need Esther's power to complete my transformation. Only then can I return to my true power." Hayley franticly looked around for Rebekah, who had now joined her side. They looked up at the powerful witch, who was now reciting old spells from the likes they had never heard of.

Celeste drew on Davina's power, which still lingered in the haunted cemetery. Rain started to pour while the ground shook beneath their feet. Fire encircled them around the sacrificial altar, giving them no ways of escape. Celeste jumped down off the altar, moving towards Hayley.

Rebekah quickly stepped in front of Hayley, putting her hands out to her side while she bared her fangs. "If you want that baby, you're going to have to go through me."

Celeste confidently grinned. "If you say so." Rebekah sprinted at the woman, only to bounce off a some kind of force field that was generating around the centuries old witch. "You're going to have try a little harder than that, honey."

Rebekah growled, growing more infuriated with the witch by the second. Celeste moved her hand towards Rebekah, who was engulfed in flames. Hayley's heart tore at the vampire screaming in excruciating pain.

Feeling the anger build up in her, Hayley struggled to see Celeste move towards her in the pouring rain. She lunged at the witch, and surprisingly punched the witch in the face. Hayley looked at the witch, both in shock. But Celeste was quick to recover. She knocked Hayley backwards, only inches from the circle of flames.

Hayley looked for anything around her to protect herself with as Celeste advanced towards her. The witch laughed manically as she reached for Hayley. The witch wrapped her hands around her throat, immobilizing Hayley with a spell. She struggled to breathe, trying to break the spell.

"It is over little wolf. Just close your eyes and succumb to the eternal darkness." Celeste unnervingly whispered. Hayley felt the oxygen leave her lungs as they screamed in pain. Her eyes felt heavy and just as she felt them start to close, the pressure on her throat relented.

Opening her eyes, she sees Celeste hovering above her, shock on her face as she looked down at chest, which was ripped open. She fell to the ground, and Rebekah took her place, Celeste's heart in her hands.

"Get away from her, you bitch." Rebekah muttered as she threw the heart to the ground. The vampire helped the werewolf up, silently looking her over.

"I'm okay." Hayley answered her unasked question. "_Aliens_? Seriously? Of all of the movie quotes in the world, you chose that one?"

Rebekah grins. "Ripley is one of, if not the best female protagonist ever portrayed on film."

Hayley rolled her eyes as they both walked away, sopping wet, from altar; the elements began to let up. The rain slowed to a drizzle while the flames died down and the earth stopped shaking.

They both looked at the fallen witch while Hayley placed a hand on her stomach. "Do you really think Celeste believed my baby had your mother's powers?"

Rebekah moved her gaze from Celeste to Hayley. "I don't know. I thought it didn't work, otherwise…" She let sentence trail off, not wanting to say _her_ name.

"Then, why did she lure us here?" Hayley wondered out loud.

"Because I fooled her." Both women turned around to see a bloodied and bruised Elijah standing at the gate of the cemetery. Rebekah smiled at the sight of her oldest brother, while Hayley stood in shock. The rain matted his usually perfectly coifed hair, while his jacket and shirt were torn in several places, revealing many still open cuts on his body.

Rebekah rushed over to him, offering him a hug and checking over his wounds. "I'm okay, I promise. Although, I have to admit, I'm not too proud Celeste got the drop on me. The only reason she got so far is because she incapacitated me."

Elijah looked from Rebekah to Hayley, looking her over and making sure she was okay. Hayley was still in shock after everything that went down. Suddenly, Elijah was standing a mere foot away from her. The rain clouded the true feelings in his eyes, but his face told a different story.

"I'm relieved to see that you're okay. I should have never let her get so close." Hayley could hear the anger in his voice. "The baby?"

Hayley nodded her head and Elijah smiled. She moved a step closer, just wanting to be in his arms, but knowing that they were still in a stalemate.

"I'm glad you're okay, too. Celeste suggested…" Hayley didn't dare finish the sentence. She knew an Original couldn't be killed, but she also knew she couldn't live in a world without Elijah Mikaelson in it.

Elijah grinned. "It would take a force even stronger than Celeste to stop me."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I had never went snooping through your things and told Sophie where Celeste had been buried, none of this-"

The feel of Elijah's cool lips on hers all of the sudden took Hayley's breath away. Smiling into the kiss, Hayley pulls him closer as she links her hands behind his neck. His hands weave their way through her drenched hair, her clothes sticking to every inch of hot skin. She had a feeling nothing could be better than kissing this man, but every dream of hers was blown away by the reality.

Pulling away after a polite cough from Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley touch their foreheads together, reluctant to end this moment. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to do that sooner. I guess…you were just a little ahead of me."

Hayley laughed, knowing that they had a long road ahead of them, but she was fairly certain she knew what waited at the end.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
